Draco's Crush
by Fly with me
Summary: FINISHED! I would say sorry for taking so long to update but NO ONE ACTUALLY CARES. So here is my DH love story with references to slash because I am too chicken to actually write any.
1. You think you're so pretty, don't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him and I am not making money. Okay? 

A/N This story is half serious, half not. Please decide which half for yourself. 

**Draco's Crush **

Chapter 1: "You think you're so pretty, don't you?" 

Draco wandered the castle, ravaged from lust. He wandered through the silent stone hallways of Hogwarts, never ceasing, briefly glancing though each of the arrow slit windows for a glimpse, just a glimpse, of the owner of his heart. 

But Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, following the previous night, Draco struggled to awaken, reluctant to greet the insistent beams of sunlight on his face. _For what is the point, when one is unloved?_

He ignored all attempts that Vincent, Gregory and Blaise made at engaging him in conversation, and positively ran howling from the common room to breakfast at the looming sight of Pansy Parkinson. 

Draco entered the Great Hall that morning, for the first time in his life, alone. 

He looked over to the opposite side of the hall, and caught the briefest of grins before he was accosted by Blaise. 

"Drake! Snap out of it, man!" Blaise banged his cutlery on the table, in front of Draco's nose. 

Draco would not and could not snap out of anything. How could his heart have betrayed him like this? Leaving his mind to stutter along in its wake! How could he have fallen in love with Harry Potter? 

_ How could I have fallen in love with the one person that will never love me back?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry was appalled at himself. _Did I just grin at Draco Malfoy?_ Luckily Ron had been preoccupied in an argument with Hermione about exactly how disgusting Professor Snape really was. 

"I swear I saw him picking his nose," insisted Ron, munching on his bacon. 

"Ew, that's disgusting!" admonished Hermione. "Well, I saw him scratching his arse." 

"So? Everyone does that," Ron dismissed. "Except you," he added, at the look on Hermione's face. 

Harry privately thought that Professor Severus Snape was rather sexy. Although Harry had served detention with Snape so often and had gutted so many indescribable creatures that he supposed anyone would start to look sexy next to them. 

Harry noticed the sexy way that Malfoy lifted his fork. He mentally slapped himself. 

Parvati Patil, Harry's girlfriend, sat down next to him. Half a foot away, of course. Her father had a spell on her so if she did anything with a boy then Mister Patil would know about it. Harry smiled nervously. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_ The Boy Who Lived for Christ's sakes! Could I not have picked anyone else?_

Draco had first realised his feelings yesterday in Care of Magical Creatures, a which, unfortunately, the Slytherins still served along with the Gryffindors. Draco cursed himself for ever taking that . 

They were studying unicorns again. Hagrid had offered a ride on one of the beasts, _(even though everyone knows how nearly impossible it is to mount a unicorn!)_ so of course, Potter had done it. The winged unicorn had taken flight, gliding and soaring above the Hogwarts grounds, which was when Draco had been struck like a bolt of lightening by how unbelievably graceful the Gryffindor had appeared. 

His black hair had been ruffled and quickly, when Harry had swooped right by the , Draco had looked in to those green eyes and seen something of an indefinable beauty-- 

Draco snapped out of his reverie. _But of course._

He had a _crush_. He had never had a crush before, because everyone had always just had a crush on him so of course he couldn't have known what it felt like. Draco had never desired anyone, until now. 

And it wasn't really hard to see why. Draco looked around the Potions dungeon and decided that no one really compared to the way Potter held himself, proud and defiant, the strong bone structure of his face, his thick, lustrous black hair or the way his eyes creased happily when he smiled. Draco was amused that Potter, that common, jumped-up piece of wizarding trash, could be so damned attractive, really. 

He smirked. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry spilt too much Spine of Lion Fish into his Uplifting potion, having been disconcerted at the sight of Malfoy cackling evilly over his own potion. Harry wondered what was so funny, and whether Malfoy was not really concocting some kind of poison for him. 

He wiped the sweat off his brow. He turned to notice Ron anxiously checking his ingredients list, and searching his robes and pockets for something which was not there. 

"Lost something?" Harry said. 

"We were supposed to add the sugar after we boiled the potion," said Ron feverishly, "it was in a pot, but I think I knocked it into the cauldron by accident!" 

Hermione, his partner, tutted impatiently. "Why the heck do I work with you Ron?" 

Ron scowled. 

Harry was working with Seamus Finnigan. The golden haired Irish boy was so uplifting that Harry doubted he would have any use for his potion when this was done. 

He laughed at Seamus, who was pretending that the hedgehog heart was his own and letting it flop to the floor. 

Seamus had been distracting him from so many things that he did not want to remember lately, and Harry was extremely grateful to him. Hermione and Ron always wanted him to talk about things - or at least Hermione did - and though he knew it was because they cared, he fucking wasn't ready. Harry hummed as he added sugar to his cauldron. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Draco, partnering Blaise ("Fine! I'll take the potion if you pay me a galleon!") Zabini, noticed Potter laughing and joking with Finnigan in annoyance. 

_How dare he not be gazing wistfully at me!_

Blond-haired Draco turned around and glared fiercely at Lavender Brown, one girl who in fact was gazing wistfully at him. 

_But then again, why wouldn't she? I am gorgeous. _He glared at her some more so that she was sure to know he was out of her league. 

_No one is out of_ MY_ league! Not even Potter!_

Draco calmed down and considered the thought. 

So he had continually insulted Potter for six years, and tried to get everyone he loved tried and executed. What if this time Draco figured that they could just put the past behind them, and, besides, Potter had never been all that pleasant in return. 

Draco thought back to his first train journey to Hogwarts, when he had extended the hand of friendship towards Harry Potter and had been utterly and most humiliatingly rejected. For that _Weasley_ scum even. 

He couldn't believe that he was actually considering the possibility of going out with someone who had done that to him. 

He couldn't believe that it didn't make a difference, as he still wanted Potter. 

What the hell. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Everybody was filing out of potions, and like many of the others Harry was on a high. He had volunteered to take his and Seamus's potion (giggle) and of course the Spine of Lion Fished had messed it up. He had kissed Pansy Parkinson on the lips just seconds before, to furious stares from her boyfriend, Crabbe, and oddly enough Malfoy. _Guess there's some kind of love triangle there._

Harry giggled again. 

"Alright mate?" said Ron cheerfully. He had an arm around both Harry and Hermione. Apparently the potion had not been by affected Ron's accident. 

Hermione complained that Ron was strangling her. Ron kissed her. 

Harry was capering around the dungeons when he banged into Malfoy. 

"Watch it -_Potter_." Malfoy's grey eyes flickered. 

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," warned Seamus. "Does he look like he's in a state to fight?" 

"I don't want to fight," stated Malfoy slowly, sneering in annoyance. Harry grinned at Malfoy. Malfoy grinned back. Everybody grinned. 

"You look evil today, Draco," commented Harry. _Very sexy._

"Your hair looks almost brushed," Draco replied. _Don't you dare touch it!_

"You think you're so pretty, don't you?" _I agree with you._

"I think you're very pretty too, Harry," Draco confessed. He watched with suppressed glee as the surrounding Gryffindors and Slytherins gawped at him. 

Ron and Hermione led Harry away, each holding on to an arm. "Bye, Draco!" Harry called over his shoulder. 

"See you around, Harry," murmured Draco to himself. 


	2. What the hell

** Draco's Crush **

Chapter 2: What The Hell 

_I have writer's block and life's a bitch,_ Harry thought as he attempted to compose his Transfiguration homework. _Why does everything I do suck? Why has my potion worn off? Where's Ron? Where's Hermione? I bet they're off snogging somewhere. That's demented. _

How is this the life I signed up for? 

Seamus sauntered into the common room. "What's up, Harry?" 

"Nothing much. Just homework." Harry discarded his quill and took his glasses off, closing his eyes against the heels of his hands and squashing his glasses. 

"Do you want to go practise some Quidditch?" he said spontaneously. 

Seamus grinned like Valentine's day had come early. "Sure!" 

Harry usually practised Quidditch with Ron, but Seamus was also on the Gryffindor team; as one of their beaters. Ron was still the keeper, but had demonstrated superior management skills and was now captain and strategist. Although Harry darkly doubted that Ron was playing Quidditch right now. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The air whistled past his ears as he performed a dive across the pitch, the ground speeding forwards to meet him. Draco closed his hand around an imaginary snitch and tumbled off his broom to land on the soft grass. 

He had taken flight again when loud voices carried across the pitch. Draco guided his broom back down to earth, and hid himself in the shadow of a large willow tree. 

He recognised Potter and Finnigan. They were getting on well. Very well. The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. He was jealous. 

_And I have been reduced to hiding behind trees._

For half an hour he watched the two boys practise, studying their technique and especially the way that Potter flew. It was like there was no air or gravity to affect him, he moved with such ease. Even better than Draco, than Krum, than anyone. Draco breathed a sigh and sank to the ground. 

_I'm getting soft… _

I must have him now. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the skies, the ebony haired Gryffindor was having the time of his life. He and Seamus practised as hard as they could until there was barely any room in Harry's brain left for thought, only space for doing. 

Seamus's muscled form whooshed past Harry's face, causing him to blink in surprise and dart in another direction. 

He wondered why Malfoy was hiding behind a tree. _Does he think I didn't see him flying? _

What was up with him saying I was pretty today? It must have been that potion. 

Harry thought some more about seeing him fly earlier. _It's amazing what Draco can do when he lets himself go, away from the eyes of spectating Quidditch fans. He looked even more attractive than usual. Not that Malfoy is attractive! Where's Seamus gone?_

"Harry! I'm tired!" Seamus yelled. "What's say we call it a night?" Harry nodded, and landed like a ghost in the near darkness. 

The seeker noticed him breathing heavily. He suggested that they walk over to the lake to cool down, . 

They settled themselves on a bank, as Seamus carried on talking on about Quidditch matches they had played, and had yet to play, about how well the Ravenclaws were doing and that Malfoy was the only decent player on the Slytherin team. 

Harry nodded and replied in appropriate places. 

He was aware that their hands were inches apart. Finally he caught Seamus's eye, and leaned towards the sandy haired, laughing Irish boy. Seamus met him halfway, and suddenly they were kissing. 

Just as suddenly, Seamus was on his feet, and running back towards that castle. 

Harry raised his eyebrows after he had gone. 

He sat morosely, looking out over the lake. That kiss had been over before it began. Harry supposed that he should be feeling the pangs of rejection right now, but all he could think was that he hoped Seamus didn't tell anyone he was gay. _Because I am not gay!_

Harry remembered the way he had admired Seamus's body when they were flying. _Maybe I was envious? I really should start working out more… I DO NOT like Seamus as more than a friend._

Harry realised that of the two kisses he had ever had, one person had run away and the other had cried. Life really was a bitch. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Draco had seen everything, having followed the couple. So Potter was in fact gay? Draco was in with a better chance. 

He padded swiftly and silently across the field towards the lone figured sprawled on its back next to the lake. 

_"Malfoy!" Surprise._

"So it's back to Malfoy, now, Potter?" Draco sighed melodramatically. 

"You know that was just the potion talking!" he said, immediately defensive. He jolted as Draco knelt down over him, so that they were nose to nose. "Nervous, Potter?" 

Harry bristled. "For your information, I do not actually think you are sexy! So don't get any ideas!" He indignantly turned his burning face away and sat up. 

Draco, on the other hand, lay down, stretching out in a way that he knew would embarrass Potter even more. "You never said I was sexy." 

"Well, the potion made me think it, so I was just clearing it up with you." 

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I really do think your hair is a mess," Draco said apologetically. 

"And I think you're evil." Harry was glad to revert back to the usual insults he and Malfoy traded. 

"Do you?" 

"But you said _I_ was pretty." 

"Potion talking." 

"You did not take the potion." 

"Ah." There was an uncomfortable silence, in which Draco cursed himself. _Maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea._

"I suppose you followed me from the pitch?" Harry accused. Draco crossed his arms. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"I was not _hiding,_ if that's what you think," Draco insisted. 

"Spying then," said Potter dismissively. 

"Observing in secret," Draco corrected. 

"So what did you 'observe'?" 

"I observed that you just kissed Finnigan." 

Potter grunted in reply, visibly flushing again. Draco laughed. 

"Also I observed that he is not good enough for you," said Draco and surprised himself. The Gryffindor's eyes widened in shock. 

"And you think that you are?" he returned, moving his gaze from the still waters to intently study Draco's mouth. 

_Where did that come from?_ he wondered. _Is he making a pass at me???_ There was a pause, and then … 

Harry stared straight into Draco's eyes, deep pure emerald on silver grey. 

They were suspended like that for the briefest of moments and then all at once, _(what the hell I say!)_ Draco became Harry's second kiss of the night. 

No one flinched away. 


	3. Half serious

** Draco's Crush **

Chapter 3: Half Serious 

They were standing on the edge of a corridor leading off the Great Hall, crowds of students pushing past on their way to lessons. Harry really had to get to Transfiguration. 

"I don't know what to say to you Draco," said Harry weakly, shaking his head. "First you stalk me to the lake, spy on me, kiss me like it really meant something and then the next day tell me to pretend it never happened?" He grinned. 

"So will you keep it a **secret**?" Draco hissed. 

Harry sighed. "Whatever, Draco." 

"And it's Malfoy to you! Do you want people to get suspicious?!" Draco glanced violently around, making the passing students stare at them both. For once, Harry enjoyed the attention. He loved to enrage the icy Slytherin. 

"Didn't you like it?" Harry said, eyes glittering, half serious as he lowered his voice so that this time only Draco could hear. "Because I did." 

Desire battled pride behind Draco's eyes. "NO!" 

"Yeah, like I believe you." Harry remembered the way Draco had looked by the lake. Very gorgeous, but also as though Harry was the only person worth knowing at all. 

"Will this stay just between us, Potter?" Draco demanded. 

**"DON'T YOU LIKE ME, DRACO?"** said Harry loudly, blinking at Draco. He laughed in Draco's face. Draco spluttered. 

"Potter!" 

"I will keep it a secret," Harry said, "on one condition." 

"What's that?" said Draco suspiciously. 

"That you meet me tonight, at ten o clock on top of the astronomy tower." 

"What for?!" Draco looked at him like was crazy. 

"What do you think?" 

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" he said desperately. The Slytherin would not let it drop. 

Harry stared at the abrasive young man, with whom he had rivalled ever since their first day at school, each trying to humiliate the other. 

Draco Malfoy. "I guess not." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Draco waited impatiently at the top of the tower, an icy wind lifting his hair and stinging his eyes. However, he did not blink. 

Harry ran panting up the stairs, a quarter of an hour late. Draco regarded him coldly, offended at having been kept waiting. 

"Sorry," said Harry casually. "It was hard to shake off Parvati without touching her in any way." 

"You mean your girlfriend, Potter?" 

"Yes, her." No one thought about Parvati after that, but a very interesting idea occurred to Draco after he left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They met every night for a two weeks in a similar fashion. Sometimes Draco was late, having to make excuses to his friends and the ever-hopeful Pansy Parkinson. Sometimes Harry got held up trying to convince Ron that he was studying in the library every night and trying to horrify him into to not accompanying. 

Was two weeks enough to fall in love? Draco thought so. _And that is why tonight is the night that I break Harry Potter's heart. He MUST love me by now._

Draco took the astronomy tower steps slowly, not taking notice of the twists and turns he had come to know so well. He acknowledged various students that he was now on familiar terms with, each one bound by the rules of the tower not to reveal the identity any other student they might see. Draco and Harry were safe. 

"Draco!" Harry greeted breathlessly. He reached for the blond Slytherin, but Draco stepped back out of his reach. 

"I can see you no longer, Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"Why's that?" 

"I have decided that you are not good enough for me. You were never more than a flight of fancy." 

Harry snorted. "So how come can I tell by your eyes that you love me?" 

Draco puffed himself up in indignation. "I most certainly do not!" he asserted. Yet he did. 

"Are you trying to get revenge on me, Draco?" Harry asked seriously. 

"No-" 

"Because I always beat you at Quidditch?" 

"NO-" 

"And always take the piss out of you?" 

"Absolutely not-" 

"There is really no need. Aren't we past all this?" Harry complained. He pulled Draco close, and Draco felt the warmth of the other boy flow into him, though he tried hard to fight it. He made an incomprehensible noise. 

"Well … maybe," Draco conceded. "But don't you think it was a good plan all the same?" he added. 

"Of course," agreed Harry . "I would have been heart broken." 

"REALLY?" Draco said, his eyes shining. Harry nodded. 

"I love you Draco," he confirmed, still holding Draco close. 

"I love you too, Harry. Let's never fight again." 

But they did. 

**THE END**

A/N Thank you for reading this story and reaching the end. Please review and, if you have time, take a look at my one other completed story. It is called Neville's Woe and fairly short so I will not keep you. 


End file.
